


Knock knock

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: I've written concepts for this before ages ago on tumblr. Soulless pacifist, Sans after a true reset and a happy ending suddenly having his loved ones get stabbed right in front of him, knowing there's no way to stop them and HE'S NEXT. As always, more words would've been nice but nevermind.





	Knock knock

_please... please dear god no..._

Arrogant, slow footsteps creep around the corner of their home. Violent shivers run down a different vertebrae in his spine with each crunch against carpet.

" _I'm coming Sansy~_ "

He chokes back a sob, holding a shaky hand against his mouth to muffle the noise. His brother was dead. His brother was just fucking stabbed right in front of him. The kiddo had just smiled, walked up to him and SLASH. And what had he done? Run.

The sound's closer. He cowers. A sick, twisted giggle comes from the other side of his door. " _Knock knock..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I've written concepts for this before ages ago on tumblr. Soulless pacifist, Sans after a true reset and a happy ending suddenly having his loved ones get stabbed right in front of him, knowing there's no way to stop them and HE'S NEXT. As always, more words would've been nice but nevermind.


End file.
